Kuroko salah sangka
by Mitsushita Yukkinamie
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Kuroko salah sangka bahwa dirinya hamil dan ingin kagami merasakan hal yang sama? ini cerita pertama saya soal anime Kuroko... mengandung unsur kegajean, Yaoi Lemon, membuat mata terbakar. Don't like don't read!


**Haiii! minnacchi...**

**Setelah hiatus beberapa lama, aku bawa cerita lagi...**

**Ceritanya mengandung unsur kebegoan dll**

**Ohiya btw, disini ada unsur penambahan2 lelucon krenyes krenyes...(?)**

**Disclaimer:** Apa kalian percaya kalau saya bilang Kurobasu punya saya? #digetok

**Story:** Gue dong.

**Warning:** YAOI, Author join dalam cerita, gajeness, dan lain-lain. Jangan salahkan saya jika mata anda tiba2 buta permanent, sekali lagi saya katakan saya gak hamilin kalian! #digiles

**NB:** Don't like ? Don't read!. Dibawah 17+ tahun klik back atau gak gue laporin kak seto! [Author : 12 tahun]

**Rated:** {nyerempedh} **M+**

**Genre : **J-pop, Pop, Jazz, J-rock [Salah maksud]

Silahkan di **BACA**, tapi jangan lupa **REVIEW**! 33

Pada suatu hari...

Ada 2 pemuda yg enggak tulen(?)-Tulen dong, masa enggak?- sedang berduaan mengerjakan Tugas kelompok di apartemen salah satu pemuda yg tadi katanya sih tulen, tapi author kurang yakin... -Author dikeroyok-

Aslinya kelompok itu berisikan 5 orang, tetapi 3 orang dari sekelompok itu memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kepada Kagami dan Kuroko... Tentu saja Kagami selama mengerjakan tugas dia bertanya terus menerus ke Kuroko karena kagami tidak mengerti ini dan itu, lagian siapa suruh pas jam pelajaran malah tidur? -author dilempar batu-

Setelah mereka selesai mengerjakan tugas, keduanya kelelahan. Walaupun mereka sama-sama lelah, tapi mereka memiliki alasan yang berbeda..

Kagami kelelahan karna harus berpikir terus menerus hingga otaknya kusut (yg sebenernya udh kusut dari lahir), sedangkan Kuroko kelelahan karna harus menerangkan berulang-ulang kali agar Bakagami mengerti apa yang dimaksud.

[Author : *nangis*

Kagami : Naze?

Author : Aku tak menyangka... ternya oh ternyata, Kagami sebego itu...*Cinta Kurobas season 3*

Kuroko : *ekspresinya berubah jadi ;A;*]

-okesip percakapan gapenting lewat-

5 menit... *keduanya masih dalam keadaan sebelumnya*

10 menit.. *kagami mulai menunjukan tanda2 akan mengajak bicara*

15 menit...*kagami gajadi ngomong*

20 menit... "JDER!" tiba-tiba Kuroko teriak kayak bom.

*Kagami pun mulai kejang-kejang.*

21 menit...*Kagami pun mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda serangan jantung.*

22 menit... *Kuroko menggoyang-goyangkan Kagami*

23 menit...*Kagami bangkit*...

"Bakagami wa naze?" tanya Kuroko dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengagetkanku?" tanya kagami dengan tampang kaum Duafa.

"Tidak, aku hanya melihat bahwa sekarang jam 19.15." Kata kuroko

"Lantas apa yang kau mau lakukan?" Kata Kagami

"Aku ingin menonton YKS.." Kata kuroko

Kagami menggebrak meja dengan wajah QAQ'

"Ada apa kagami-kun? Apa aku boleh menyetel tv apartemenmu?" Kata kuroko

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau!" bentak Kagami lalu dia menyetel tvnya..

-Skip Time-

"Kagami-kun!" teriak kuroko yg membuat kagami lupa password Facebook. (kagami mau OL)

"Apa?!" teriak kagami

"Apa aku boleh memakan Pisang yg ada dimeja?"

"Ambil saja!" balas kagami

"Susu putih frisian flagnya juga boleh?" kata kuroko

"Sudah kubilang ambil saja!" bentak kagami

"oh yo wess, tak habisno!" Kuroko ngomong jawa

Kagami Shock ditempat.

Setelah beberapa menit Kagami pun keluar setelah puas ngestalk cosplayer Rucita, Kissi, Dll...

[Author masih bingung kok keadaannya kayak di indonesia]

Kagami shock ditempat setelah melihat apa yg sedang dilihatnya sekarang, Kagami pun terjatuh saking kagetnya... Kuroko sedang mengemut Pisang yg sudah tak berkulit yg dilapisi susu kental masih made in indonesia... Kuroko tak menyadari Kagami sudah seperti Hewan buas yg memerhatikan mangsanya.. itu seperti Kejantanan laki-laki yg mengeluarkan Sperma..

Setelah beberapa saat, Kuroko pun menyadari bahwa Kagami memasang wajah; wajah memerah dan penuh keringat, nafas terengah, saliva yang mengalir ke dagunya.

Tanpa makanan basi (basa-basi!) Kagamicchi menyerang kurokocchi [Kise : Authorcchi plagiat!]

Kagami melumat mulut kuroko dengan semangat 45, Kagami mungkin keturunan veteran jepang.

Dengan pelan tapi pasti kagami pun memurunkan ciumannya ke leher dan memberikan kissmark di leher kuroko yg putih... seputih cinta ibu kepada beta...

'indahnyaaa' pikir Kagami

"Uhm,... Akhhh! Baka...gakh..miiii" Erangan Kuroko pun keluar

Kriuk... kriukk... kriukk

'suara apaantuh' kagami melepaskan ciumannya sebentar

Kriukk... kriuuk...

"Hoyyy! Kalo makan keripik jangan sekarang dong! Dasar author bego!" Author yang lagi asik makan Chitato rasa baberque dimarahin Kagami.

"Ayankkk Kagamichan jahattt!" Author lari ke Cosplayer Kaname (?)-Author dibunuh-

"Kuroko... jangan pikirkan author gila itu.. aku lanjutkan ya.." Kata kagami kepada kuroko

"o-oke Bakagami..." balas Kuroko.

Author pergi belanja popcorn.

-Skip Time lagi-

"Kuroko, kenapa lubangmu kecil sekali hah?!" kata kagami.

"ini pertama kalinya aku bermain.."

"jadi kau masih perawan?"

"aku perjaka! Ba.. akhh... ittaii.. moo... itthh.. ai!" kata kuroko + erangan saat kagami memasukan 3 jarinya ke lubang kepemilikan kuroko yang sudah ada gambar luwaknya (?)

Tanpa memikirkan kesakitan Kuroko, Kagami pun memasukan kejantanannya yang sedari tadi menegang. Kuroko mengerang kesakitan. Tapi itu malah membuat Kagami makin bernafsu..Poor Kuroko...

Beberapa menit kemudian :

"Tadaima! Aku bawa lebih banyak keripik & popcorn.. Kan kalo ngeseks gitu lama-lama laper, nih kusiapin Keripik kentang Kusuka, Chitato, Sari roti, Susu putih, Hello panda, Popcorn XXI Large yg manis, Pocky, Siomay, dan... *jtak, sreeett srettt*" Author dijitak lalu diseret reader.

Setelah beberapa kali sodokan, Kagami pun menemukan sweetspot Kuroko. Dia pun menyodokkan dengan tepat sasaran ke sweetspot kuroko...

"uhmmmmm... akhhhhh... moreeeee... fasterrrrr...kaaaghh.. gamihh...nghkunnnn..." itulah hasilnya dari sodokkan kagami.

"bagaimana kuroko? Boleh aku klimaks di dalam tubuhmu ?"

"ters... seh, rahhh..."

Crotttt!

Author lagi bikin roti pake susu putih frisian flag gold.

"Aree? Nandesuka?" Author bingung tiba-tiba diliatin Reader + Kagami and Kuroko

"Author-san, tolong buatkan aku satu, setelah seks aku akan memakannya." Kata Kuroko

"Oke kuroko-chan, kubuatin yg spesial deh...*jduk, gubrak, jderrr*" Author di keroyok massa

Crottttt!

Kali ini Kagami yg numpahin susu putih kental alami khas laki-laki (?)

Kagami pun terjatuh diatas tubuh kuroko...

Kuroko juga kelelahan karna mereka ber-Crotttt! Bersama (klimaks)..

Mereka berdua pun tertidur di sofa dengan tv masih menyetel Yuk Keep Smile.

Keesokkan harinya...

"Hoy! Kagami, Kuroko, bangun!" Author jadi emak.

"ha? Apaan sehh... kan hari ini hari sabtu... berisik lu thor..." kata kagami setengah sadar..

"loh katanya lu mau basket bray, kok belom bangun? Ohiya kuroko gausah dibangunin dulu... rotinya diabisin reader."

"ohiya, oke..." kagami bergegas memakai baju basket Seirin dan memakai jersey.

09.30 am

"maaf senpai saya telat!" teriak kuroko.

"mengapa kau telat ?" kata aida

"Kagami-kun dan Author-san tidak membangunkanku!" kata kuroko

Semuanya pun melihat kearah Kagami, karna Author udah ngumpet.

-Skip time.. lagi basket-

Zzzzzzztttt~

Kuroko merasakan ada sesuatu bergerak diperutnya, dia langsung ber pikir bahwa...

Dia hamil...

**Tu bi kontinyud**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akan berlanjut... mungkin**

Maaf kalo fanfic ini gaje tingkat kepolisian...

Ini hanya ide iseng belaka...

Maafkan saya kalo Saya (Author) terlalu ikut campur...

Review please... don't flame...

Arigatou udh baca...


End file.
